Under The Lunar Rainbow
by SethStriker
Summary: Natsu and Lucy get together after the fire mage confesses his love to the blonde on the night of the lunar rainbow. A year after they got married, we see the birth of the Dragneel's daughter. Mature Lemon Fanfic after the start of the story. I do not own any of the characters from Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does!


**NORMAL P.O.V**

Lucy had just finished taking a shower after a day at the guild. All she wanted was some time to herself, but really she enjoyed spending time with a certain dragon slayer. Natsu, her best friend who she thought more than just a friend. It took Levy's help and seeing how her future-self acted towards Natsu to realize that she is in love with him. She just hoped that he would love her the way she loved him. And speaking of which…

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu yelled out while entering the room through her window. Lucy of course was used to his random appearances at her apartment and didn't bother yelling at him to get out or just kick him out like before. But right now this was a bad time since she is currently naked and the only thing covering her was a towel that blocked her huge breasts and barely her womanhood.

"Lucy! Where are you?!"

"I'm in the shower right now!" She exclaimed, a little embarrassed but knew that Natsu already saw her completely naked during the battle with Future Rogue and while in the unisex hot springs.

"Can you hurry?! I have a surprise for you!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy came out of the bathroom, trying to get on some clothes before Natsu can get a glimpse at her.

"Alright, just let me put so-" Lucy was interrupted when Natsu picked her up bridal style and jumped out the window with the blushing Celestial Mage in his arms. He ran towards the East forest where his surprise for Lucy awaited. Lucy however tried to free herself from his grip.

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU-"

"I told you, I have a surprise for you! You can put some clothes on afterwards!" He smiled while Lucy blushed hard. Natsu was taking her somewhere in the middle of the night while she was naked with nothing but a towel on. She never felt so embarrassed in her life, except for when Zirconis took her clothes away with his magic, leaving her completely nude.

A few minutes later…

The two mages finally reached the East Forest. But this was a place that only Natsu knew so the location was secret. Natsu placed Lucy down gently so that she can analyze the scene before her. Lucy looked in awe at the beautiful sight, forgetting that she was naked. Glowing blue flowers were everywhere on the grass, the lake shining with the moon reflecting off the surface, a huge waterfall sparkling, fireflies flying around, and the stars shining bright. Lucy thought that she was in a dream or in a fairy tale, considering that she's only seen this kind of place in her imagination when reading a book or when she's dreaming.

"Natsu…what is this place?" Lucy asked, astonished that Natsu knew about such a beautiful place in Magnolia. The fire mage, as she knew would only go to places that involved eating food or fighting monsters, mages, and bandits. The scenery looked to incredible to be real, but when she felt Natsu grabbing Lucy's hand with his, she knew that this was real.

"I found this place a few years ago. Even after seven years have passed while we were on Tenroujima, it hasn't change at all. You see, every night on the full moon, something special happens. Tonight is a full moon and it's happening right now! Look Lucy!" Natsu pointed towards the waterfall when something appeared. Lucy looked in the direction that Natsu was pointing to and her eyes widened in shock, a magnificent rainbow appeared. Its bright colors illuminating the night, making Lucy tear up in happiness.

"What is that ?"

"That's a moonbow, or a lunar rainbow. You see, it only appears when there's a full moon out at night, but once every year the moon turns blue and a special kind of lunar rainbow appears. I wanted to show you this because just like the rainbow, you're special." Natsu said smiling at Lucy, making her smile as well.

"Natsu…" She whisepered.

"Do you love it? Your surprise?" Natsu asked while holding Lucy's hands in his, making her face as red as Erza's hair.

"Yes Natsu. I really love it!" She exclaimed.

"I thought so." Natsu said with a grin on his face.

"Thank you for showing me this place, but why?"

"Well Lucy since you asked…" He let go of her hands to reach for a bouquet of flowers that he hid earlier next to a nearby tree. He handed her the bouquet that had the glowing pink flowers on it.

"What kind of flowers are these?"

"These are lunar flowers. They only bloom on the night of the blue moon in this place . The flowers are beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are." Natsu said blushing and looking slightly away, making Lucy's heart beat really fast. She was sure that he could hear her heart pounding with his enhanced hearing.

"Thank you for the flowers, but can you answer my question? Why do all this just for me?" She asked him while looking at him questionably while her face was as red as Erza's hair. He just smiled at her.

"Listen Lucy, a lot of things have happened since the Grand Magic Games and going to the Sun Village. Seeing you hurt and crying was one thing, but seeing your future self die was too much for me to handle. Every night I wish for you to be safe and alive, even though I changed the future. No matter what I always want to protect you. You mean so much to me than anything else in the world." Lucy was listening intently. She couldn't believe what was happening right now. Natsu was actually confessing his love to her.

"Lucy, you need to know, I love you. You're everything to me. From the day we met, I was immediately attracted to you. But my feelings for you weren't as strong as they are now. My heart always beats really fast when I'm around you. Whenever I hear you laugh, it's music to my ears, when you smile, I can't help but smile as well. Even if you don't feel the same way, I will always love you, more than anything in the world." Natsu finished as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Lucy's eyes begin to well with tears. His confession to her was filled with so much love that her heart melted. Natsu may be reckless, hot-headed, have motion sickness, and breaks into her apartment, but she knew she loved him back. She was so happy that Natsu felt the same way about her as she did him. And the way he confessed was beyond perfect.

"Me too. I love you too Natsu!" She yelled, dropping the flowers in her arms and brought him closer to her by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard.

'Lucy.' Was the only thing on his mind as he accepted her kiss and returned it. They kissed passionately and enjoyed every minute of it, especially when their tongues battled each other for dominance, with Natsu being the winner. Air became second on the list of necessities for the two mages as they continued making out with each other, enjoying the touch & taste of one another. Suddenly Natsu broke the kiss, picked Lucy up and ran towards the lake, jumping in. He had a very devious plan in mind. The two got out of the water soaking wet.

"Natsu! Why did you do that?!" Lucy yelled, obviously not happy about her cold dip. Only to find that Natsu planned this and ripped her towel off, revealing her naked beauty. Even though Natsu saw her like this twice, he was still amazed at her nude figure, especially her huge breasts that he groped once. The light of the full moon made her skin glow, highlighting the divine, curvy, blonde beauty of Lucy Heartfilia.

"Natsu! Give me back my towel! It's embarrassing!" She yelled with a face that was as red as Erza's hair. Even though Natsu saw her naked already, she tried to cover her huge voluptuous chest with her right arm and her exposed womanhood with her left, but Natsu held her arms back.

"Come on Lucy! I've already seen you naked. Besides, you're beyond beautiful Lucy. So showing yourself like this isn't embarrassing when you have such an amazing body." She blushed really hard at his words but smiled.

With little restraint, the fire mage sucked on her right breast and massaged the left, making Lucy moan in pleasure as her bosom was one of the sensitive parts of her body. Lucy felt pleasure with each stroke of his tongue.

"Ahh! Natsu!" Lucy yelled out as he grabbed her waist and with loving care, lowered the Celestial Mage to the ground to spread her lean legs and began licking her womanhood, making Lucy moan even louder.

"Lucy, you taste so good down here. I want to go deeper." He said with a hoarse voice. Then he plunged his tongue deep inside her virgin lips.

"Natsu…it feels good…nyahh!" Lucy dug her fingers into the fire mage's pink hair to pull him closer and feel his tongue caressing her pussy. She felt his tongue touch the deepest part of her insides, making her go crazy for the pleasure.

"Natsu…" Lucy pleaded him to stop so that she can speak her mind, but Natsu reached her g-spot and made her cum, squirting her juices on his face.

"Ahh!" He smirked, satisfied that he made her cum.

"Lucy, that was really amazing." Natsu smiled at her and noticed that she was trying to say something.

"What was that?"

"I said, since I'm naked, can you also take your clothes off? I want to experience my…first time." Lucy said while blushing. Natsu obliged and took his clothes off except his scarf, revealing his huge length. Lucy at first was surprised to see how big he was, so big that it scared her but knew that she wanted to do this. Natsu lined his cock at Lucy's entrance but did nothing else.

"Lucy, are you sure want to do this? I don't want to hurt you." He said softly with concerned eyes. Lucy could only smile at how much he cared about her. Natsu wanted to this but was too scared that he will hurt her. This only made her love him even more.

"Yes Natsu! I love you so much, and I want you to make me yours." She said to him while smiling. Lucy knew that the only way dragon slayers can claim their mates is through conception, meaning that he would have to impregnate her, as well as place a magic circle somewhere on her body. Natsu began to enter her, going in slowly. She winced in pain as his large length went deep inside bit by bit.

"Lucy, are you sure you want this?" He asked after seeing Lucy's expression of pain.

"Yes Natsu. I want to do this with you." She replied. He continued to enter her.

Lucy was very tight around him and the fire mage thought he wouldn't last very long. Finally Natsu reached her hymen and broke it.

"Ahhhh!" Lucy screeched in pain after Natsu broke her barrier.

The blonde mage tried to turn her face away so that Natsu couldn't see her cry, but he cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears before leaning down to kiss her soft plump lips to soothe the pain. He saw a little bit of blood coming out of her entrance and was about to pull out. But Lucy stopped him from exiting.

"Natsu, it's all right. I'm a virgin so making love for the first time would hurt. Just take it slow and I'll be okay." Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu nodded and placed the magic circle on her left breast, almost where her heart was. The mark left the symbol of the fire dragon and Natsu kissed the mark to make it official. She was now Natsu's. In the dragon slayer manner, they were now married and would love each other for as long as they lived.

"Okay Lucy." Natsu said as he began sliding in & out of her, making Lucy moan in pleasure. As Natsu kept thrusting into Lucy, he groped her huge healthy breasts, making the blonde mage moan and shouting her cries into the night. The pain hurt but she grew accustomed to it and the pain that she felt earlier turned into pleasure as Natsu went harder and faster. The pain made it difficult for Lucy to feel pleasure but enjoyed every minute of it, after all this experience only happens once in a woman's life.

"Oh, oh, Natsu!" Lucy cried out when she felt him hit her g-spot once more, only this time it was his cock hitting it. The fire mage watched as she smiled in bliss with each thrust.

"Lucy…" He stopped for a moment to kiss her. Then he picked up one of the flowers in the bouquet and placed it behind her right ear. She looked at him questionably.

"What? You look lovely with that on you." He said while rubbing her cheek gently, making Lucy smile. Then he continued thrusting into Lucy. As he kept sliding in and out, Lucy began to move her hips when she found a rhythm with Natsu.

"Natsu…I d-d-d-don't know…if I can last…any longer…" Lucy stammered, trying to hold on. She wanted to make love with him last as much as possible. Lucy knew that she may not have the same stamina as Erza or the other strong members of the team, but when it comes to being a woman, she won't lose to any other girl in the guild.

"Don't worry Lucy." Natsu groped her breasts once more. Lucy's eyes widened when his cock got bigger with each thrust and an amazing pressure began to build inside of her belly. Lucy knew she was at her limit and was about to cum.

"N-N-Natsu! I'm going t-t-to c-c-cum!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Me t-t-too!" Natsu yelled out as he went faster and harder. The pressure kept building until it reached their climax.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled as Natsu heaved once last thrust and felt him cum inside her, pouring his seed into her. Natsu gently collapsed on her for a minute and then, without exiting her, picked Lucy up from the ground along with the bouquet to carry her to one of the nearby trees. He sat down and placed Lucy on top of him. He then wrapped part of his scarf around her neck.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Natsu." The fire mage then passionately kisses Lucy and she returns it, their tongues fighting for dominance once more, only this time they were hungrier for each other. The kiss lasted for a few minutes as the newly formed couple broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"You'll always protect and love me right?"

"Yes Lucy, I promise you that I will always love you and protect you. Especially now that we will have a little one in the future." He said while placing a hand on her flat, sweaty belly. Although she was still young, Lucy smiled at the thought of being a mother.

He kissed her goodnight and fell asleep, with the blonde mage following him into dream world.

**One Year Later**

Natsu and Lucy were now married in both the human and dragon slayer manner. Lucy is now nine months pregnant and was due any day. The guild was having a baby shower at the secret location since today happens to be Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel's first anniversary and the couple wanted to spend it on the night of the blue moon.

"(Sigh) I wish that it would already be night time." Lucy, who was wearing a light blue maternity dress, pouted while rubbing her big belly. Natsu just chuckled at his wife and gave her a kiss.

"Just be patient Lucy, it's almost night time so just relax and enjoy the party." He said smiling while placing a lunar flower on her ear.

"Okay Natsu."

"So what's so special about this place anyway, especially the blue moon?" Levy asked her friend.

"You'll see, it's better to show you than to explain. The first time I saw it, I couldn't find the words to describe that wonderful night." Lucy said in a tender voice.

"So Lucy, did you decide on a name?" Mira asked while rubbing Lucy's tummy.

"I don't know the gender so it's hard to choose a name…guess I…should…"

"Lucy what's wrong?"

"I think…my water just…broke…" She replied and winced in pain.

"NATSU!" The fire mage held his wife.

"Lucy! What's wrong?!"

"I think…it's time…" Lucy held her stomach as she felt the contraction. Luckily for her Porlyuscia was at the baby shower.

"Does anyone here use earth magic?" Porlyuscia asked.

"Allow me to assist." Virgo popped out of nowhere.

"Can you make a big tent?" She asked but Virgo had already made a hut instead of a tent near the waterfall with a hole on the top.

"Will this do?"

"Yes, Salamander! Titania! Get Lucy into the tent!" The two mages nodded and helped Lucy get in. Bisca, Mira, and Wendy followed while Erza blocked the entrance so that no one can enter. Lucy was laid down in a bed that Virgo placed earlier and Natsu held her hands, trying to soothe her pain even if it only helped a little.

"Just breathe and push Lucy." Bisca said as she wiped Lucy's sweat. In truth, Bisca was the only one who could help Lucy through the process since the green-haired mage went through the same thing when giving birth to Asuka and used her experience. Wendy got some water and Natsu heated it up so that Mira can clean the baby.

Everyone was worried when the blonde mage was in labor but knew that the right people were with Lucy and that she would be okay. But Lucy's screams were really loud though so most of the core members were worried and wanted to do something, even though they knew they couldn't.

That's when the sun set and the blue moon was shining bright and the moonbow appeared, making the lunar flowers bloom and began to glow. Everyone looked in awe as the hut was bathe in the lunar rainbow's light. They're reactions were exactly the same as Lucy's when she first came here, amazed at the sight before them. The guild noticed that Lucy's screaming subsided and heard the sound of an infant crying. That's when Mira came out of the hut.

"Well? What happened? Is Lucy okay?! Is it a boy or a girl?" Levy asked in concern. Mira smiled at her question.

"Lucy is okay. The baby is a healthy girl." Mira shed a single tear of joy. Everyone smiled and was glad that the blonde mage is okay and so is the baby. Master Makarov walked in to see Lucy holding her little girl in her arms. She had most of her mother's facial features, including her chocolate brown eyes but had Natsu's hair color. Lucy then placed the flower on her little one's ear.

"She's so beautiful." Natsu said as he looked at his and Lucy's daughter in awe. She is the most beautiful thing he had laid his eyes on, well next to Lucy he thought but that's only because she got her looks from her mother. The newborn baby opened her eyes and smiled as she looked at her father and he stroked her cheek.

"What should we name her Lucy?" Natsu asked, unsure as to what they should name their little miracle.

"Hm. You know, it's thanks to the lunar rainbow that you & I are together Natsu, it's the same reason that our daughter is born. So I've thought about it and wanted to name her, Luna." Lucy said while looking at her husband. He couldn't help but smile as well.

"Luna, I love it. Welcome to the family, Luna Heartfilia Dragneel." Natsu said as he kissed her daughters cheek.

**7 Years Later**

Luna has grown up to be both a fine mage and a wonderful daughter. Everyone in Fairy Tail saw that Luna took after both her parents in every way. The pink haired girl was both a dragon slayer and a celestial mage. The guild loved Luna, not only was she so helpful to everyone but had this special power to make anyone smile. Fairy Tail was blessed to have such a wonderful child as a member. Right now she is waiting with her mother Lucy for her father to come back from an S-Class mission. And as if on cue, he entered the guild hall.

"Daddy!" Luna ran towards her father and hugged him. Natsu smiled and picked her up.

"Daddy! Put me down!" Natsu just carried her to Lucy and brought her to an embrace. Then Natsu placed Luna down so that he can give his wife a kiss.

"Eww!" Luna covered her eyes. The couple just laughed at her.

"Ew huh? Really now?" The two tickled their daughter, making Luna laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop! That tickles!" Luna tried saying while her parents tickled her belly.

"You give up?"

"Yes! Yes I give up!" She said through her laughs. Natsu and Lucy stopped to hug their daughter. The Dragneel family was as happy as can be. And they wouldn't trade this happiness for anything else in the world.

**Hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
